Kitty Cat Chasing A Raven
by blackwitch333
Summary: A transfer student goes to Seiyo Acadamy and finds love and lemons with a mischeivous kitty cat


Kitty Cat Chasing a Raven

Raven walked to Seiyo Academy, her new school, with the same expression she always wore: cold, emotionless, and guarded. She had long, pitch black hair with natural red highlights that went down to the top of her butt. Her eyes were a bewitching shade of silver, shaped like a wolf's with fantastically sculpted, thick black eyebrows. They gave her eyes the mysterious look to them and brought out her eyes. Her skin was so pale she looked almost transparent, with purple rings under her eyes, from a significant lack of sleep. She had a small upturned nose and lusciously full, red lips. She had a small slightly pointed chin with a subtle jaw line, and small, sensitive ears. She had a long, pale neck and slim shoulders. Her chest was well-endowed, but not overly so, and had a slim, flat stomach. Her waist was tiny, but it curved into shapely hips and long legs that ended with small feet. Basically a gorgeous girl in every way.

But she kept people away with her frigid exterior to protect the fragile and delicate girl she was inside. She was artistic in nature, with a talent for writing and drawing, as well as with a violin. Her music teachers appraised her talent; "You soar even past Ikuto Tsukiyomi." She didn't know who Ikuto was, but she didn't ponder it much. People said she could play the violin sweeter than the god Pan could play his pipes. Her drawing skills were mainly with anime, and her art teachers swore they thought it was a real person. She never colored them though, only shaded in the appropriate areas. Raven could also move her readers to tears with the poems and short stories she wrote. She always poured her heart into them, however damaged she thought it might be. She never talked much, and her voice was very soft, but when she sang, you could swear you heard an angel. And that's exactly what she was: a fallen angel. She had a business head with money and was very good in math and science. Her money skills though, were so superb she became her old school's head accountant. After her parents and friends were killed though, she moved away on her own. She got herself transferred, to her school's dismay, to Seiyo Academy.

The day her parents and friends were killed was also the day when her four little eggs came to her. The day she found them was when they hatched. She had Nereida , her guardian character of water and music, who had deep blue hair and blue eyes, and a long blue dress. Fiametta, her guardian character of fire and beauty, had fiery red hair and crimson eyes with a red skirt and top on. Camilla, her guardian character of air and art had silver hair and eyes with a glimmering silver top and white jeans with sneakers. Fiona, her guardian character of earth and intelligence had a long-sleeved green top with denim jeans with green sneakers and horn-rimmed glasses. They explained their purpose to Raven, and that they'd always be there to protect her and guide her. They said that they were the pieces of her heart and how they were parts of her would-be self; the pieces of her soul. They were the ones that gave her the courage to transfer and move away, to give her a chance of moving on with her life. So here she was now, on her way to moving on past that, but she still couldn't shake the pain in her heart at the loss she sustained. It would always be there, reminding her what she left.

She walked through the school's campus, wearing a knee-length blue and black plaid skirt, a long-sleeved black shirt with white cuffs sticking out, and high-heeled black boots with skull shaped buckles on them. Her fingerless gloves that day were black and white striped with chains on the backs of her hands looping from a metal skull. Raven walked up to the main office to get her schedule and find out who would show her around campus. The woman on the phone told her that when she received her schedule and map of the campus, she would also have two guides that could show her around to her classes until she got used to her schedule. She gathered plenty of lustful leers from the boys and jealous glares from the girls on her way to the main office. She shifted the weight of her heavy, black backpack full of her school books and scoffed at the immaturity of the feeble-minded. Of course she did want a boyfriend, hell she never had one, but deep down she was too shy to go after a boy, and she could never find one to treasure her and think she was special and to protect her. Plus she couldn't stand rejection. She pointedly glared at a group of girls who she could hear whispering from and that were looking at her. The young ones quivered in fear of her, and Raven smirked coldly at them. It was always easy to scare people like them, the privileged ones, who still had a mom and a dad and siblings. The ones who it wasn't so easy to scare were the unprivileged ones, the ones who didn't have anything left to lose, people like Raven.

She opened the door the main office and walked in, her ghostly silent way of walking making itself present.

Lightly, so faint u could barely hear it, her boots made click-clack noises on the carpet as she strutted up to the front desk. "Ah, you must be Miss Raven Takahori?" The cheery brunette at the desk said. "Yes, miss, that'd be me." Raven said in her soft, quiet voice. "Ok then, here's your schedule and a map. Your escorts will arrive shortly. Please have a seat over there." She pointed her long finger at the four empty seats along the opposite wall. Raven went over across the hall and whispered just loud enough for the woman to hear, "Thanks, but I think I'll stand." Raven shrugged off her backpack and plopped it in the seat next to her and leaned against the wall crossing her arms, waiting...

* * *

Ikuto Tsukiyomi walked to the main office, a jittery Amu at his side. He was curious about the new girl that he and Amu were to be escorting around campus. The navy-haired teen straightened his normal black, long-sleeved, button-down, collared shirt and jammed his fists into his black denin jean pockets. He worked out daily to keep his lean yet muscular body in shape, his cat character always ready for a fight. He always kept himself alert, quick, and light on his feet in case of danger. His midnight blue eyes scanned the clusters of gossiping girls spread across campus to see if the noob was still figuring her way to the main office.

Suddenly, his keen ears picked up whispers about the new student, and being curious he decided to hone in on the conversation,

"Man that new chick was scaaarry. I sure as hell don't wanna mess with her." "Did you see the way every guy was looking at her? Not even an hour here and she's already got their tongues wagging!" "I don't know, I mean did you see the way she glared at us? That frigid personality of hers is gonna be such a turn-off." "Ya, that chick is really badass."

Surprised to hear so much about this "badass chick", Ikuto hurried his pace. He tuned out Amu's mindless chatter, trying to come up with an image for the new girl. At one time, no other girl could catch his interest like Amu did, and he wouldn't mind listening to her chattering just to hear her voice. But that was a long time ago. Amu chose the timid and innocent Tadase, and he didn't want to stand in the way of her happiness. So the two dimmed their relationship to close friends, like brother and sister. Sooner than he would have thought, Ikuto had the realization that all he ever really looked at her as was a sister. He just blew it way out of proportion.

They came to the office doors which an excited Amu threw open and told Ikuto to go in without her, that she had to use the restroom before she could meet their charge. Ikuto simply shrugged and continued on, strolling silently down the hall in that cat-like way of his. He went along the hallway until he came to sudden stop. In front of him was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

She was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed with earbud wires hanging passed her shoulders. She was listening to music while she was waiting. His keen ears could pick up the faint sound of a hardcore rock song playing. Ikuto thought: _Well I guess it won't matter if I take in the view while she's distracted_. Ikuto's gaze started at her small feet encased in a high heeled boot, which clung to her calves like a second skin and went all the way up to her knees. After her boots was a scarce inch of her porcelin skin before her succulent thighs disappeared beneath her skirt. The skirt flared slightly at her legs but was snug around her tiny waist and flat stomach. Her ribcage was small and V-shaped of what he could see because her long arms crossed over it. Over her arms were luscious breasts that made his palms itch to caress and fondle them. They weren't too big or too small, but just the right size to fit in his hands. To keep himself from losing control, Ikuto ripped his gaze upward toward the bit of skin showing at her neck and collarbones. Her collarbones jutted out subtly and her pale, thin neck begged him to lick and nibble on it. Then he came to her elvin chin and jawline, and those rose red lips that simply begged to be kissed. They were slightly parted to reveal a bit of pearly white teeth. _Obviously takes care of herself_

"Why don't ya take a picture? It'll last longer."

He looked up to see beautiful wolf-shaped, silver eyes framed by long black lashes. Her eyebrows were sculpted to bring out the gorgeous hue of her eyes and matched her long, pitch black hair that trailed down to the top of her tight, curvy ass. Bringing his attention back to her face, he could see her half-smirk and the amusement in her eyes, but they were guarded and sad at the same time. Regaining his composure, he let his normal smirk slide onto his face and playful mishief seep into his ocean-like eyes. "Forgive me, Miss, I was simply admiring the view," He let his eyes trail down to her ass and back to her eyes to emphasize his point. "Are you the new student here, Miss...?" He trailed off, hoping to get her name, which worked. She smiled slightly and her eyes softened a little as she walked toward him, her curvy hips swaying as she walked, and offered her dainty, long-fingered hand towards him. _An artists hand_ Ikuto mentally pondered. Instead of shaking her hand though, Ikuto took her hand gently and pulled it up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. Looking up into her eyes seductively, he let his lips linger for a moment before pulling away.

She smirked and he could see faint traces of lust in her lovely eyes. She replied in her soft, yet feminine and seductive voice, "I am the new student, Raven Takahori. And who might you be, Mr...?" She used the same trick Ikuto did. _I like her even more._ "I am one of your guides, Miss Takahori. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Your other guide is Amu Hinamori, and she's in the girls room. She'll be out soon though." Raven smiled slightly. "Please call me Raven, Mr. Tsukiyomi." Ikuto smiled back at her, actually smiled at her, "Alright, then please call me Ikuto, _Raven._" He purred her name, and she chuckled softly, grabbing her backpack and shrugging it onto her shoulders. "Well in the case of the missing guardian, we better wait by the restrooms. They're right by the entrance right?" Ikuto nodded and he offered her his arm, which she took, looking rather surprised.

Curious as to why he asked, "Why so surprised Raven? You act like no one has offered to escort ya before." She laughed and it was a glorious sound. "That's because no man has." There were sounds of a rucus outside ans Raven snapped her attention to the doors. She sprinted to the doors and threw them open to see a sight that was enraging.

A little girl was on the ground, the bone in her leg jutting out of her leg, broken. She was screaming her head of green hair off. Standing above her was an obnoxious looking boy with brown hair that came to his chin with a smug smirk on his face. "That's right scream ya little bitch! Don't you dare step in my path again or you'll be even more sorry!" He raised his hand and back-handed the poor little girl. Before Ikuto could spring into action, Raven was sprinting onto the scene, a cold, merciless expression as she twisted the boys hand back until everyone heard the boy's bones crack and his shouts of agony. Raven sneered and pulled his face close to hers and snarled at him,

"You think your cool, by hurting innocent little girls like that? Where I come from, that leg of yours would be cut off right here and now. You have a lot of nerve you little shit!" She took him bt the ear and went to the little girl staring at Raven in awe. Raven knelt and smiled gently at the little girl, "Aww, honey, are you ok? Come here, little one I'll take you to the office to call an ambulance dear." She offered her other hand to the little girl who took it with a watery smile and winced in pain as she unintentionally put pressure on her leg. "I don't think you'll make it by walking. Come on, honey, I'll carry you." and with that she held the fragile girl tenderly with one arm and dragged the boy by his ear with her other hand. Ikuto simply stood there stunned as Raven took both of them to the office. Meanwhile, as Raven was chewing out the little boy and comforting the victim while they waited for the ambulance, Amu came out of the restroom and said ever so intelligently,

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

**AN: I do not own shugo chara, i am simply borrowing them, but i do own raven. she is my own personal character. please read and review, but please be gentle in reviewing, i'm still sensitive at this. Enjoy!**


End file.
